Please, Don't Tell Daddy
by Catnatural
Summary: Wee-Chesters, simply because of their cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

'**Please, Don't Tell Daddy'.**

**This fanfic shows memories from Sam and Dean's childhood and moments when Sam made a mistake and asked Dean not to tell John….I suck at summaries =p**

**Disclaimer : Yeah, So obviously I don't own the characters…=(**

**Three year old Sam Winchester stood up quickly when his seven year old brother entered the room, guilt etched on his baby face.**

** 'Whatsa matter Sammy?' Dean asked, his worry increasing at the horror on his baby brother's face.**

** 'De'….didn't mean to, honest.' Sammy rambled in his baby voice.**

'**Didn't mean what, Sammy? You're scarin' me bro…'**

** 'I spilled stuff on daddy's b-book and he-he's gonna be mad.' Sam sobbed, clutched Dean's t-shirt.**

'**Let's see it Sammy. Maybe I can fix it so he doesn't notice? I can move the picture…?' Dean insisted.**

** 'N-n-n-ooo. I'm-I'm in big troub-ble, De''**

**Dean hugged Sam with his left hand and with his right, he flipped open his dad's journal –which held information and pictures of everything supernatural their dad John had ever experienced – and saw the source of Sammy's anguish. A tiny smear of milk under a picture of their mum, Mary.**

'**Sammy, it's ok!' Dean smiled, 'It's just a little stain! Dad won't even notice –'**

** 'He will!' the toddler protested. 'He wooks at it all the time, De'!' Sammy sobbed even harder, his little body shaking violently.**

** Dean pulled Sam closer to his body. 'Sssshhh, its fine. I'll take the blame if he notices, ok Sammy?'**

** 'De'?' Sam hiccupped.**

'**Yeah Sammy?'**

'**Please don't tell Daddy.'**

* * *

**Well what did you think? Review please! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, Don't Tell Daddy 2.**

Sam Winchester woke as he heard his 9 year old big brother singing Metallica in the bathroom.

Realising that he'd been in there for a little while longer, the 5 year old raked through his dad's rucksack – his dad was away working again… Sammy wasn't exactly sure what he worked as though – and found the picture of the pretty lady.

"Sammy! What are you doin' with that?! Put it down!" Dean demanded.

"Who is it, Dean? She's pwetty!"

"Pretty, Sammy." Dean corrected.

"But who is it, De'?"

"It's our mom."

"We have a mommy?" the little boy was shocked. He was no longer the weird kid who didn't have a mommy when all his friends did at school.

"Used to."

"Where did she go? Dint she love us no more?"

"Sammy…she-"Dean stopped, then sighed. His dad wanted to wait until Sam was older to tell him the truth, but even then Dean was positive it wouldn't be the full truth. Even Dean didn't want Sammy to know that monsters were real. He switched to full 'Big-Brother-Mode' and continued gently, "She's in Heaven, Sammy."

"Heaven?" the 5 year old asked incredulously, "Why?"

"She died when you were a baby."

"Oh. Did she love us? What was she like?"

"Yes! Very, very, very much! She was very pretty and funny and…and….she had a nice smile, Sammy!" Dean smiled as she remembered the nights where she'd tuck him in and kiss him on the forehead and told him that angels were watching now, Sammy?"

A car door slamming brought the boys out of their memories and back into reality.

"Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Please don't tell Daddy I asked about the pretty lady."

THE END.

P.S. Disclaimer: I don't own the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hey! I'm on a role this week! See what happens when you're supposed to be doing Uni work….*looks about***

**Anyways, for anyone actually following this fic, I didn't forget about it! Well…I kinda did, I just….Yeah, I have no excuses! But I'm still continuing it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…gonna go cry now .**

**Please Don't Tell Daddy – Chapter 3.**

Sam Winchester peered round the door of the motel room they were currently staying in. Seeing that he was apparently alone, he throw open the door, stepped through it, then slammed it shut. He kicked off his shoes, then stormed into his room, threw his bag somewhere in the corner of the room, and launched himself on his bed. He pounded his pillow in frustration, and screwed up his eyes as the tears threatened to fall, and eventually they flowed down his face, he didn't even attempt to stop them. Gradually, his pillow became soaked with his salty tears, and he drifted off after having cried himself to sleep.

Dean Winchester peered round the bedroom door after coming out of his dad's room, and saw his youngest brother apparently asleep, tear tracks still on his face as he sniffled pitifully. "Oh, Sammy." He shook his head sadly as he stepped up to his brother and called out, "Sammy!"

Sam jumped off his bed and glared at his older brother. "What the hell, Dean?"

"Language, Sammy!" he tilted his head curiously at his younger brother. "I'm guessing first day at the big school wasn't too good? I waited for you in the car, but you didn't turn up. Mrs Jones said there'd been an 'incident'," he quoted using his fingers, "Care to elaborate?"

"That's a big word for you, Dean. Did you learn that one today?" Sam growled.

"Sammy…" Dean warned, his face softening when he saw Sam was struggling not to cry again. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"I…I got in a fight…" Sam admitted, blushing.

"You what?" Dean exploded. "On your first day? What the hell, Sammy! That's a new one, even for us! What the hell happened?"

"We were in History," he sniffled, "And…and, we had this assignment, and then Johnny Robins started teasing me…."

"What was the assignment?" Dean demanded.

"We had to do our family tree, and he started laughing at me, saying that mine's wouldn't take long, and I don't even know how he found out that mom…I…" Sam wailed.

"Hey, don't worry…what happened next?"

"I told him to get stuffed-"

"Get stuffed?" Dean smirked.

"Well…I swore at him." Sam blushed.

"That's my boy!" Dean smiled proudly.

"Well…then he stood up, and said that mom obviously didn't love me cos she died when I was a baby, so he said it was my fault, so I punched him and then he hit me back and I ended up nearly breaking arm…I was _**so **_angry, Dean!" Sam started sobbing, pleading with Dean to believe him.

"I know, I know." Dean soothed, as his face darkened. "Johnny Robins, you say? I think his brother's in my year…"

"Dean! No, just leave it…ok? I'm already in a lot of trouble….the principal said she wasn't going to suspend me cos it was the first time I'd got in trouble, but she wants to see Dad tomorrow…" Sam chewed his lip.

"Right…look…I'll go see the principal tomorrow, and say Dad's outta town or something, ok? Make it look like it was self defence cos you were provoked, ok?" he stared at Sam and suddenly lost his breath and his little brother threw himself at him, and squeezed him.

"Oh, Dean, you're the best big brother ever!" Sam tightened his grip on his brother's chest. "…Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell dad I swore at Johnny?"

**A/N: ****Finally! Sorry…it's really short .**

**Please review, it means so much, and it doesn't have to be a lot! Just a comment, criticism, whatever! =D**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****Sorry, been updating Worlds Apart and studying for exams and doing essays...*pulls hair out***

**I have absolutely no idea how many chapters this will be, but if you have any ideas, feel free to offer them! =D**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* don't own. These things annoy me. But we have to put them in. .**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4 – Please, Don't Tell Daddy.**

"Bye Milly!" Sam hollered as he waved frantically at the blonde, then as she disappeared into the distance in her car, he turned and walked in to the motel, and smacked straight into his older brother. Who was smirking. And nodding. And then he _**winked**_.

"Uh...Dean?"

"Finally got yourself a girlfriend there, Sammy! Was starting to worry about you, sixteen and never been kissed!" He sighed dramatically, a sigh worthy or some cheesy theatre drama or something. "I was starting to think you were a wrist-bender there."

"...a wrist bender...wha- _**Dean**_! I'm not gay!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm not gay! And even if I was, which I'm not, what's wrong with gay people?" Sam shouted in shock.

"Nothing! Just wondered is all. When I was your age...actually...try a year younger, I'd been round pretty much all the girls in most of the schools we went too." Dean smirked.

"And you make that sound like something to be proud of." Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It is though!" Dean grinned. "I'm a stud! A man!"

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Fine then."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

A pause then: "So how long have you two been going out?"

Sam shrugged, flicking his rapidly growing hair out of his face. "Couple of weeks, I guess. I like her, she's nice."

"Good. You kissed her yet?"

"_**Dean**_! We've only been going out a couple of weeks!"

"I know! I was just wondering!"

"We're not all' Wham, Bam, Thank You Mam!' guys like you!"

"I resent that."

"Well...it's the truth! So there!"

"Fine."

Sam sighed. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Please...don't tell Dad about this. He'll kill me or say I'm too young."

"Go on then. I'll hide his shotgun just in case though."

"_**Dean**_!"

**A/N: ****Ok...so that was probably one of my worst chapters...**_**ever**_**! But hey, it's just a little filler chapter. I'm kind of rushing it as I want to finish this and Worlds Apart in the next few weeks and I've been planning a long Harry Potter one...maybe a Glee one...Fullmetal Alchemist...maybe the O.C...so many ideas!**

**P.S. I totally support gay couples and everything. Thought I'd make that clear just in case anyone thought Dean's opinion reflected my own. Which they don't. Oh and I heard the term 'Wrist Bender' somewhere, but I don't know where...sorry! **

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Hey! So I've worked out what I want to do in this fic and everything! *does victory dance* This is the second last chapter! I've been going through it quite quickly, and all I'm going to say about the next chapter is that it involves a hospital! Dun dun dun...**

**Enjoy! And please review if you have the time. I'm getting hardly any reviews, but quite a few people adding my stories (and sometimes me!) to their favourites...it makes me think something's wrong or something *shrugs* So it'd be nice if you could review, even if it's just something saying like what you thought of the chapter =).**

**Chapter 5 – Please, Don't Tell Daddy.**

Sam grinned proudly, as he clutched the letter in his fist. After a moment, he sighed and then frowned. Shaking his head, he realised that he'd be the only one _**proud**_ of his achievement that the letter stated. He'd be the first Winchester (as far as he knew) that had gone onto further education. Dean definitely hadn't. Therefore, he couldn't work out why his dad _**couldn't**_ be proud of him. After all, he'd still managed to get high A's _**and **_be accepted into Stanford, and that was while he was fighting the bad guys and attempting to rid the world of all evil...well...sort of. Sam sighed again. And that's why his dad _**wouldn't**_ be proud of him for getting accepted into College. Because of the 'family business'. His dad (and probably Dean, although he wouldn't say it, just think it), would be disappointed and extremely angry (probably) that Sam had done all that unnecessary work in the first place, because it was always assumed that he would carry on fighting monsters with his big brother and his dad, and for Sam to do, or even _**want**_ to do anything other than that, well...that was completely unacceptable. He'd be stuck fighting monsters until he was old and decrepit, destroying his dream of studying law, and helping people.

A door slamming shut outside their current motel room, cleared Sam's head of his earlier thoughts, and brought him back to reality. He stuffed his acceptance letter in his pocket, and took out one of his dads' hunting knives, and a cloth, and began cleaning it, making it look as if that had been all he'd been doing since he'd gotten in from school a couple of hours ago.

He arranged his face into a look of complete concentration as his brother and dad charged into the room, the former boasting loudly, " Man! Sammy, you shoulda seen the pounding we gave those vampires! Man! They won't wanna mess with the Winchesters again!"

"Dean, don't boast." Sam smirked as he continued cleaning the knife.

"Ah shaddap." Dean glared playfully.

"How was school, Sammy?" John suddenly asked, wondering why his youngest was unusually quiet. It was odd as more often than not, the minute they arrived in the door, Sammy attacked them with questions about the hunt, and the drive home and everything.

"Fine."

"Pass your maths test yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Knew you would."

"Why do you even _**care**_?" Sam suddenly growled.

"Don't talk to me like that, boy! Of course I care!"

"No! You're just making conversation! Unless it's a monster, you couldn't care less! If school wasn't compulsory, you wouldn't make me go, despite the fact I actually _**like**_ school!" Sam shouted. He stood up, threw the knife and cloth down on the table, and stormed into the bedroom he shared with Dean and slammed the door.

"Uh...did I say something wrong?" John looked at his other son, who shrugged.

...

Dean knocked cautiously on the bedroom door, and when there was no answer, he turned the handle and peered round the door as it opened. His youngest brother was lying face down on the bed, seemingly asleep, but his breathing suggested otherwise.

"Sammy?"

No answer. Dean frowned and mentally examined his brother, and saw no visible bruises...so that ruled out a physical fight at least.

"Sammy? What's wrong, kiddo? You're not normally like this...did something happen at school today?"

Sam sat up quickly and spun round to face Dean. He glared at him and snapped, "_**Damn right**_something happened at school today! They gave me a letter, but that doesn't matter because it never does! _**He**_ doesn't care about school, so what's the point?"

"What do you mean, a letter? Are you in trouble?"

"No! I never get in trouble! Do you not think that for _**once**_ we can get a good letter home?"

"Sammy...I don't understand..." Dean did indeed look genuinely confused.

"Dean! It doesn't matter, ok? Just leave me alone!" Sam cried, and threw himself back down on the bed, face down and his breathing grew shaky.

Dean stared at his little brother, and was about to leave him to his thoughts when he saw a piece of paper sticking out Sam's jeans pocket. Dean thought back to their conversation only seconds ago and remembered that Sammy had been talking about a letter. He snatched it, ignoring Sam's protests and angry attempts to snatch it back. He unfolded it and began to read:

_Dear Mr Winchester,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Stanford University. Term starts on the 1__st__ of August, and we ask that you send a letter of confirmation with your acceptance of our offer by September the 30__th__ at the latest. Congratulations and we hope that you enjoy your studies at Stanford University should you accept._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Charles Cunningham._

_Headmaster and Lecturer of Law and Social Sciences at _

_Stanford University._

Dean opened and shut his mouth a few times, then re-read the letter. Then again. And again. All this occurred whilst Sam stared at him, judging his reaction. Finally words formed, and he stuttered out, "W-well done, Sammy!"

Sam stared incredulously at him, "What? You mean it?"

"Yeah! Well done, kiddo!" Dean grinned as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

"You're serious? You're actually _**pleased**_?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah! Why...why wouldn't I be? You've worked really hard all year...Sam? What's wrong?" He demanded as Sam burrowed his hands in his hair and groaned.

"I thought...I thought you'd be angry! I was worrying about it...I was going to..."

"Why would I be angry?"

"'Cos of...well, Dad's not going to be happy...is he?"

"Sammy...I'm not dad. I'm so proud of you! And...well...what were you going to do about it?" Dean frowned as Sam beamed at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...are you going to accept it?"

Sam bowed his head and muttered quietly, "I _**want**_ to...but dad..."

"Never mind about him. I'll sort him out. If you really want to go to college, I'm not going to stop you. Make somethin' of yourself, Sammy. I don't want you hunting monsters for the rest of your life when you could be doin' somethin' that you really wanna do!"

Sam smiled at Dean's monologue but couldn't help thinking that it was the wrong person saying these things to him. His _**dad**_ should be smiling proudly at him, and hugging him, crying tears of happiness...or something cheesy like that. But instead, it was _**Dean**_. Sam sighed and mumbled, "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks but...can you not tell dad yet? I'll...I'll do it when I'm ready...I've got a couple of weeks until I need to send that letter to accept..."

"'K, Sammy. But don't leave it to late, ok?"

"Thanks, Dean."

**A/N: ****Wow...that's one of my longer chapters for this fic...and I think it's a lot better compared to the last chapter...I hope you agree!**

**Please review!**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Wow...the final chapter. Which is good, because I didn't want this one to be too long and that means I can finally get more done on Worlds Apart =P**

** Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, and added me and 'Please, Don't Tell' to their favourites and alerts! Thanks so much! And one of these days, I WILL get the American words right! I nearly typed 999 instead of 911...sorry!**

**Enjoy the final chapter! =) And please, please, please review! =p**

**Oh, and cos I'll probably not post anything for a bit...well, I might...but just in case, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Only 2 days away! =D**

**Chapter 6 – Please, Don't Tell Daddy.**

Sam groaned and woke up with a start. Man, his head hurt. Felt like an obese leprechaun was Irish dancing on his head...badly. He tried to raise his hands in order to release some on the tightening pressure on his head, but that's when he realised that they were stuck. As were his legs, which were jammed under the steering wheel. He realised that he'd lost some feeling in them, and brushed away the concern that grew at that revelation and glanced around the interior of the car.

The windscreen was smashed right in, which made sense, Sam realised, when you took in the fact that the Impala was pretty much wrapped around a large tree. He suddenly spun his head to face his father in the passenger seat. "Dad? Dad!" There was no answer from John Winchester, who's head was bowed down and his chin was touching his chest, blood slowly trickling out from somewhere under his mass of scruffy hair. Sam attempted turning in his seat, and when that failed, he glanced in the rear view mirror where he saw the top of Dean's head, as he too was slouched down, but there was no reply from him either when Sam called out his name.

Sam cried out in frustration and agony, and after a moment, felt like smacking himself on the head with a heavy, blunt object. Repeatedly. His _**cell**_. _Duh, Sammy_, he sighed, _they must let anyone into college these days_. He managed to move one of his arms slightly down to rake through his pockets, and eventually he found his cell. He slowly pulled it out of his pocket, and placed it on his lap, where he eventually, after many failed attempts, managed to free his hand from under himself and dial 9-1-1.

"Hello? Emergency services, how may I help you?" A voice chimed out from the other end of the cell.

"H-" Sam coughed weakly." Help! Car-" He coughed again, clutching his chest as it rattled.

"Hello? Sir?"

"Car crash! Help!" Sam stuttered out, as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Ok, sir? Are they any serious injuries?"

"Yeah, my dad and my brother-"

"Are they breathing? Have you tried to call them?"

Sam glared, "I've tried, but they're not replying!"

"Ok, sir, do you have any idea where you are right now?"

Sam must have lost consciousness some time after phoning for an ambulance, because he woke up to the smell of antiseptic and the feel of crisp, cotton sheets.

A young nurse suddenly entered the room, with a clipboard and a tight smile on her face. "Ah, hello, sir! You're finally awake, we were beginning to worry!"

Sam struggled to sit up, and stuttered out, "My dad? My brother?"

The nurse visibly sagged, "They are both ok for now, however, your brother is in ICU in a coma, and your father is simply sleeping."

"C-coma?"

"Yes. It appears that he suffered some form of head trauma from the accident and-"

"Will he die?"

"We are trying everything within our power to prevent that from happening...but his chances are not very high. I'm very sorry." The nurse sympathised.

"Oh..." Sam brushed his hand across his face, preventing the tears from escaping. "C-can I go see my dad, please?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid you cannot walk as of yet, you broke your leg in the accident and your leg is currently in plaster, but I'll go arrange for one of our Porter's to bring down a wheelchair for you?"

Sam nodded faintly as the nurse left the room. He examined his surroundings, taking in the immaculate white walls, the shiny tiled floor, the minuscule TV in the corner and the IV drip attached to a vein in his arm. He sighed. For once they were in hospital having normal injuries, like _**normal **_people...couldn't get much normal than a car crash. Happens all the time.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a burly, overweight, but smiling Porter entered the room, and Sam simply stared into space and the Porter assisted him into the wheelchair. With a muttered 'Thanks', the Porter wheeled him off down the corridor and eventually they stopped outside a room with a closed door.

"I'll leave you here, ok?"

Sam nodded at the porter, who opened the door for him and then shut it, once Sam had wheeled in, and parked beside his dad's bed. Sam's hand flew out to grasp John's, and tears began to roll down his face.

"Oh, dad. I'm so sorry! I didn't see that _**stupid **_deer in the road, it just suddenly appeared! Now Dean's hurt real bad and-"

John opened his eyes and smiled faintly at his youngest, interrupting his monologue. "Hey, Sammy. It's not your fault, ok? If that other car hadn't of swerved in the first place, then you wouldn't have had to have moved, so _**it's not your fault**_, understand?"

Sam nodded slowly, but then cried, "But Dean's hurt real bad!"

"I know, but it was only a matter of time before one of us ended up in here in a real bad way, I'm honestly surprised it hadn't happened sooner."

"I'm so sorry though. I know you said it's not my fault, it's just I was driving...the one time that Dean lets me drive, and I crash the bloody thing!"

John reached up to stroke Sam's hair, "How badly are you hurt, kiddo?"

"Not too bad, got a broken leg, some cuts and bruises, you?"

"Broken ribs, wrist and they think probably mild concussion. What did they say about Dean?"

"Coma. Probably due to some kind of head trauma..."

"Have you managed to see him yet?"

"No, the nurse said he was in ICU."

"Ok, Sammy, don't worry, we'll fix this...ok?"

"I'm sorry, dad. I should have just let Dean drive, he wouldn't have crashed. He's always getting me out of trouble-"

"What do you mean?" John squeezed his hand. _Maybe getting him to talk, will take his mind __**off**__ of Dean being in a bad way, make him think positive_.

"Well, there was one time where I was...three, I think, and I spilled something on a photo of mom, and I was _**so**_ worried that you'd be angry, I got all upset and Dean said he'd take the blame-"

"Oh, I remember now! He came into my room that night and started apologising, and I remember laughing cos Dean doesn't even like milk!"

Sam chuckled, "Oh yeah! And then, a couple of years after that, I found another photo of Mom, and I asked Dean why she wasn't around, I asked if she didn't love us, and he told me that she was in Heaven and that she'd loved us so much."

"She did. I wish she was still around...I can still hear her singing to you two boys at night, trying to get you to go to sleep...it usually worked." He smirked.

"And then, on my first day of high school, I got into a fight with...Johnny Robins! And Dean said he'd sort him out, I think you were out of town or something."

"Yeah, he always did protect you. That's why I didn't mind so much being away, I knew Dean would keep you safe from any harm, whether it be bullies or monsters."

"And then there was my first girlfriend, Dean loved that one."

"What happened?"

"Well...we hadn't even kissed which amused Dean so much, he said it was about time I got a girl, cos he'd been starting to think I was gay!"

"Oh, man! Trust him!" John sniggered.

"And then when I got my letter from Stanford," Sam began, his voice growing solemn and John stopped laughing, "He promised that I could tell you first, and that he'd let me deal with everything in my own way. He said he was proud of me, and that if I wanted to go to college, then he wouldn't stand in my way."

"I was proud of you too, kiddo. I never said it, I wasn't too good with words and that, but I was so proud of you, and your mom would have been too."

Sam smiled at his dad, but they were interrupted by the nurse from earlier knocking on the door. She peered round, with a smile on her face and said, "Dean's awake now, if you'd like to see him?"

Sam grinned with relief as John declared, "Oh thank god!" He then turned his head to look at Sam and offered, "You go first. He'll be sitting worrying about you, I'll come down in a bit, ok?"

Sam sighed, the grin permanently etched onto his face, as he nodded.

"Oh and Sam?" John called out as Sam started to wheel away. "I won't tell Dean what we talked about ok? But you need to start telling us stuff, if there's something that bothers you, ok?"

Sam nodded, and resumed wheeling down the long and seemingly never-ending corridor, towards his older brother, who was tapping his fingers on the bed impatiently, already thinking up ways to torment the doctors and flirt with all the nurses, particularly the old ones, until they eventually kicked him out. He was really going to enjoy being a patient in this hospital.

**A/N: ** **Et voila! Yaaaaay! Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review, and thanks again to everyone who has already reviewed and I hope you enjoy my other stories too!**

**X**


End file.
